Stars Hollow OneShots
by bookworm26
Summary: A bunch of oneshots, mostly Luke and Lorelai, about different happenings in the town of Stars Hollow. These are my first Gilmore Girls Fic’s, so please, Review!
1. Illness and Coffee Deprivation

_**Gilmore Girls**_

_**Stars Hollow One-Shots**_

**_Summary- A bunch of one-shots, mostly Luke and Lorelai, about different happenings in the town of Stars Hollow. These are my first Gilmore Girls Fic's, so please, Review!_**

_1.**Illness and Coffee Deprivation**_

_Summary- When Lorelai is sick, Luke takes care of her. Just a short little one-shot set during season 5._

_Disclaimer- I own nothing, It all belongs to the creators of Gilmore Girls._

_A/N: This is my first Gilmore Girls fic. I tend to stick to Harry Potter, but I felt that i could pull off some GG one-shots! I hope you like!_

Lorelai Gilmore sat curled up on her couch, wrapped in a massive doona, watching re-runs of The Munster's. She hated being sick. Lorelai had woken up with a massive headache and stumbled downstairs, in hope that drinking some coffee would sooth her head; she was mistaken. Not only was there no coffee to be seen, but also when she tried to go to Luke's, she only made it to the living room.

So Lorelai sat, with a stuffy nose and a croaky cough, with no coffee, no food, and no boyfriend. She hated being sick.

Lorelai reached for the phone next to the couch and dialled a number. "Luke's" Luke answered from the diner. "Luke. Can you come over?" Lorelai said over the phone, her voice croaky as she sniffed. "Lorelai? Are you ok?" He asked, sounding worried. "I'm sick." "I'll be over soon." Luke said, hanging up.

Blowing her nose and throwing the Kleenex on the floor, Lorelai sighed, snuggling up closer to the blanket, her eyes watching the black and white T.V screen in front of her. She couldn't help but think that with all this coffee deprivation, this may actually of been the longest time she had gone without a caffeine fix.

Sniffing, she suddenly heard footsteps up her porch. Then came knocking. "Lorelai?" Luke's voice rang through the living room. Lorelai slowly forced herself up and still wrapped in the doona, She hobbled over to the front door. Opening it, she was faced with Luke, who looked worried, and was carrying a cup of coffee.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked, inspecting her face. Lorelai buried her face in his chest as he led her back to the couch. She sat down and Luke sat down beside her, holding out a cup of coffee. "You brought me coffee." Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, well you sounded pretty bad on the phone. I kinda figured you were sick when for the first time in your life you didn't show up for your morning intake of caffeine." Luke replied. Lorelai sipped her coffee. "I woke up and managed to get downstairs, but then there was no coffee left, so I tried to go to the diner but I got as far as the living room and then I crashed on the couch watching re-runs. I hate being sick." Luke kissed the top of her head as she lay on the couch and rested her head on his chest.

"Don't you have a diner to run?" Lorelai asked, as Luke gently stroked her hair. "It's ok, I left Caesar in charge, and I've got Lane there so I'm all yours." Luke replied. "Do you want some food?"

Lorelai looked at him, "There's nothing in the kitchen except some funky smelling cheese." Luke rolled his eyes and smiled, "Why am I not surprised." "Come-on. I'm getting you up into bed." Luke grabbed Lorelai around the waist as she leant on him and he took her up the stairs.

Luke set Lorelai down on her bed and tucked her in. Luke sat on the edge of her bed as she sniffed. "I'll go get you something to eat." He kissed her on the cheek and exited. Lorelai sighed happily and switched on the mini T.V.

Luke came in about 30 minutes later, carrying a bowl of soup and some coffee. "How did you manage to cook at get coffee in a kitchen which has nothing but green cheese." Luke smiled, "I have my ways."

Luke lay next to Lorelai while she ate her soup, watching the re-run of Oprah she had put on. "These kids are majorly screwed up." He surmised, by watching the 14 year old who was smoking dope and sleeping around. "Nah, they are just very good actors." Lorelai replied, setting her tray on her bedside table. "Jerry Springer has actors, these kids just have trailer trash parents who don't give a crap." Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled and turned over to face him. "Thank you for coming over. I loved the soup." "Its my pleasure." Luke replied, putting his hand on her waist. "I'd better get back to the diner and make sure Caesar hasn't burned the place down." Lorelai nodded. Luke stood up and Lorelai followed him down the staircase, still wrapped in a blanket.

They stopped at the doorway. "I'll come over after work. With food." Luke said, holding her around the waist. "Thank you for feeding me. I may have died of coffee deprivation if you hadn't come. I was starting to hallucinate…" Lorelai replied. "We wouldn't want that." Luke said, kissing her softly.

As Luke started his truck and drove out of the driveway, Lorelai looked on, smiling to herself. "I'm going to marry that man." She said softly.


	2. Prelude to a town meeting

_2.Prelude to a town meeting_

_Summary- Lorelai and Luke discuss the town meetings. Set after 'Written in the Stars'._

_Disclaimer- I own nothing; all mentioned storyline and characters all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino._

"After everything that occurred at the last town meeting, why the hell do you insist on dragging me to another one?" Luke muttered, walking downstairs of his apartment, Lorelai following suite. "Well, if anything is said, you will just put them in their place like you did last time." Lorelai replied, as Luke fiddled with some stuff behind the counter. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Luke said teasingly. "Oh yeah." Lorelai replied seductively.

Luke chuckled as Lorelai went on, "Besides, last weeks meeting wasn't that bad. Yes, there was a slight disagreement, but what's a successful town meeting without a informal argument?" "A slight disagreement? Taylor was comparing our relationship with the towns economy." Luke replied. Lorelai shrugged, "If I don't go to these town meetings, Rory gets ever so upset. Besides, I can't go by myself because I can't reply to Taylor's insane ideas with quirky remarks unless I'm with somebody who will back me up." She said, fluttering her eyelids. "Not that I don't adore your quirky remarks, but you know how I hate these meetings." Luke replied, walking out the diner. "Than who a better person to go with then me?" Lorelai said perkily, as Luke locked up.

"Why is it that I can never win these arguments?" Luke asked. "It's cause I'm too well trained." Lorelai replied, grinning as she linked arms with Luke and they walked into Patty's studio.


End file.
